CORE SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core (AC) will lead the Oregon State University (OSU) SRP's efforts to achieve our mission, to identify polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs) in the environment, characterize their toxicity, and specify the environmental concentrations below which they pose no threat to human health. Our vision is that the OSU SRP will fill knowledge gaps, meet stakeholders' needs, and enable stakeholders to make evidence-based decisions. The AC will oversee the translation of SRP research and provide effective liaison to stakeholders, NIEHS, Pacific Northwest National Laboratory (PNNL), and various organizations within OSU. The AC has obtained strong institutional support. OSU's official recognition of our group as an institutional Center enhances our visibility, ensures centralized monetary support, and enables us to control a significant portion of indirect funds generated by this grant. As a result, we can make important investments to respond rapidly to events such as the Hurricane Harvey disaster in Houston. Our organization is unique among SRPs in that we have formed partnerships with a National Laboratory and with Tribal Nations. The Research Translation Coordinators (RTCs) serve as catalysts and as powerful conduits between projects and cores. AC staff members have a long history of managing multi-disciplinary, multi- investigator extramural programs and institutional Centers. Our engaged External Advisory Committee helped us to develop our vision for this competing renewal. As we move forward, our leadership team has sharpened our vision, replaced one project, and substantially reorganized two others. We continue to develop innovative approaches for studying PAHs and to commercialize new technologies. The Administrative Core is highly qualified and eager to manage the Center and to guide our PIs and trainees as we pursue our NIEHS-SRP mission.